magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Nivalis Bear
Though nivalis bears rarely leave the depths of the forest, they are not hard to find. They are massive creatures, easily twice the height of a man when standing. The tracks they create are easy enough to follow, and they remain within their territories. Unlike many other carnivores, these companions will not attack if startled, and not terribly protective of their chosen lands. They will approach unknown humans with interest, especially should the human have a honeycomb. Despite their trusting natures, nivalis bear companions have never been heavily hunted. It's easy enough to understand why – nivalis bears possess an impressive set of teeth, and claws to match. Though these creatures can easily rend apart any enemies, they are not easy to enrage, and would rather nap than battle. Much of their time is devoted to searching for food, especially as summer draws to a close. These companions become quite ravenous in late autumn, and eat anything they can find. Their diets mainly consist of berries, fish, and all manner of vegetation. They'll stuff themselves with fermented fruit, too, with causes them to act quite silly. As one can imagine, all this devouring makes nivalis bears gain quite a bit of weight. They use the excess fat in order to hibernate throughout the winter. When the first snow storm hits, bears retreat into their dens and sleep until spring. These dens are usually caves set deep into mountains, where the biting wind cannot reach them. Soft piles of dried leaves and grass cover the floors of these caverns, and it takes an ungodly amount of noise to rouse a nivalis bear from its slumber. Egg Two rounded ears are poking out from the top of this black egg. Hatchling These hatchlings are known to be quite rambunctious. They'll use just about anything as a toy, and their sharp claws and teeth shred through most items easily. Nivalis bear cubs possess a sharp set of claws, too, as any human can attest to. Whenever a human passes by them, a bear cub will immediately try to climb up the person as though they were a tree. They also like to grab onto a passing leg, trying to score a free ride. It's very important to discourage this behavior, as nivalis bear cubs eventually grow into much larger and stronger adults. Rather, these hatchlings are encouraged to take out their excess energy on one another. These companions will engage one another in wild wrestling matches that last whole afternoons, stopping only when they fall asleep. When this occurs, an ever present grown nivalis bear will cart them off by the scruffs of their necks. Adult Over the course of two years, nivalis bears grow to their full size. They are massive creatures, reaching the height of a man's shoulder when on all fours. They are one of the largest creatures that inhabit the woods, and there are remarkably few animals that would dare to attack them. Nivalis bear companions become a terrible force when enraged, and there is little anyone can do to halt them. They are immune to most spells, and incredibly strong. They can rip down small trees with ease, and send giant boulders flying through the air. Despite their destructive abilities, nivalis bears only become aggressive when threatened. Otherwise, nivalis bears are only violent when engaging in combat with one another. These aggressive displays are usually reserved for two competing males, arguing over territory or food. For the most part, these companions are content to remain deep within the forest, living out peaceful, solitary existences. Though they remain far from the castle, nivalis bears bond quickly and well with their magi, and often travel with them to northern lands. Magi more practiced in earth magics tend to have deeper friendships with nivalis bears, to the point where the magi may even be offered a ride. Breeding Additional Information *No. 463 *Obtained from Donation Shop for 5 (December 2013) *Released: December 1, 2013 *Sprites: **DarrkestDrow **JRap17 *Description: Damien *Gender Dimorphism: **Males are in a sitting position **Females are playing with their cubs Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Bears Category:Nivalis Bears